


Good Morning, Jumin Han

by U-F-Off (BroadwayyyBabyy)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy, I love jumin han so much, Sweet, mornings with jumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayyyBabyy/pseuds/U-F-Off
Summary: You aren't used to waking up next to Jumin. He's usually working. But, after a rare morning with him, you swear to start waking up earlier.





	

It wasn't unheard of that Jumin would rise hours before you. He often had to work fairly early, so there were times when you'd wake up to a note on your pillow. He never wanted to disturb your sleep, you always looked so relaxed. So, yes, more often than not, you woke up alone.

Well, Elizabeth 3rd was always there, but you both preferred Jumin's company than that of each other. 

On mornings when Jumin didn't work, he was still up at unreasonably early hours. Usually as the sun was rising, whereas you basked in the joy of sleeping in. So, it was very atypical that you actually woke up next to the man you'd fallen asleep with. 

However, this one morning in particular was quite the surprise. You'd woken up three hours earlier than usual, and you were taken aback by what you happened to find. 

You felt him before you saw him. Eyes still closed, you slowly became aware of the world around you. The warmth of Elizabeth 3rd sleeping at your feet. The heat of the sun, shining through the window onto your back. The presence of another person, your Jumin, laying in bed. The tingling of his finger dancing up and down your cheek. You could almost feel his gaze on you.

You opened your eyes to what came to be your favorite sight. Jumin's hair was adorably disheveled. His eyes were tired and warm, in a way that hadn't yet been hardened by the thought of his responsibilities. A shadow of a smile flickered on his face, so genuine and real, you almost felt as if you were dreaming. A rare sight was it that Jumin Han appear so vulnerable, but here he was and he was yours and your heart leaped.

"Good morning, Love," Jumin greeted sleepily, a grin coming to his face. A grin. Oh, how you loved his grin.

"Jumin," You smiled, closing your eyes and reveling in his touch. 

He was so unguarded. Cute, even. You had seen him be devilishly handsome. You had seen him be cool, collected. You had even seen him scary at times, but cute. That's a new one.

"Why are you staring at me?" You inquired, your eyes still closed, but his chuckle proved you to be right. He was staring.

"No reason," He said, cupping his hand over your cheek, causing you to open your eyes.

"You look different," You studied, "So... casual." 

He laughed again and you marveled at the sound.

"Sweetheart, it's eight in the morning, would you prefer I be in a suit with no where to go?" he teased you.

"No, no. I like this. It isn't often I get to wake up next to you." 

Still, he was staring. Looking at you so intently, you thought you might burst. God, his eyes were beautiful.

You sat up to stretch your arms above your head and you could feel his eyes on you. His hand moved to graze the skin exposed as your sleep shirt rode up, and you jolted. That tickled.

With a glint of mischief in his eye, he created a ballet in your bedroom. His long, elegant fingers were the dancers, and you loud, contagious laugh was the music. A beautiful symphony, a beautiful performance, just for the two of you.

You both shifted and laughed and loved, and somehow you'd ended up on your back with Jumin staring down at you.

"You're doing it again, Darling," You said, "Why are you staring?"

"Because," Jumin whispered, leaning down to kiss your cheek, "You are the most... exquisite woman I've ever known." He kissed your other cheek as well.

You blushed shyly, not use to such affection. Jumin always let you hang on him and cuddle up to him, but he, himself, wasn't the touchy type, but this morning was apparently an exception.

"Shouldn't you be out of bed by now?" You asked, pushing him back to his side of the bed. It was well past 8:30.

"No, I don't usually get up until nine." He said.

"Nine? But you wake most mornings at six!?" 

"Yes, Mc, but I don't get up out of bed until later," Jumin chuckled

"What do you do for such a long time?" you questioned. All this time you assumed he got work done in the mornings.

"Oh, sometimes I log into the chat room, but usually I just... Think. About you." He tucked a piece of hair behind your ear. 

You took a deep breath and inhaled his scent. You tried to memorize the feeling of spending the morning in bed with the love of your life. You never wanted to forget.

You moved closer to Jumin and felt his arms wrap tightly around you, your face hiding in his chest.

"I love you." You murmured, sighing into his arms.

"I love you too." He stroked your hair and breathed you in.

From that day on, you swore to wake up at eight every morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Jumin Han so much!!!!!!!!!!!!! its probably a little out of character but idc i love him ALSO I THOUGHT THIS WAS A LOT LONGER THAN 800 WORDS IM SO MAD LMAO


End file.
